


Emmay Day 13: Spectre's Call

by angstyastronaut



Series: Emmay Fics [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyastronaut/pseuds/angstyastronaut
Summary: Emmy is an agent of Targent. That means she must complete her mission, even if she has doubts.
Relationships: Emmy Altava & Leon Bronev
Series: Emmay Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743991
Kudos: 3





	Emmay Day 13: Spectre's Call

_ Don’t screw this up Emmeline, don’t screw this up _ . Her head ached with jetlag and her ears still rang from her flight- but it was already half seven and she was expected to present herself to the Professor by nine. She pushed her scooter as fast as it could go, cursing the morning London traffic.

It was odd being here after such a long time. The sky was bright blue instead of choked with smog and clouds; the air stank of fumes but not of oil or decay. After being in the Nest for so long she’d forgotten what most of the world even looked like.

Emmy had no time for joy. She’d been given her mission three days ago, and ever since she’d found out her target she’d been bracing herself. This was not an ordinary assignment.

Professor Hershel Layton. The youngest professor at Gressenheller, an excellent archaeologist and an enemy of Targent and the Great Goal. A man she’d met before, the last time she’d been to London…

Stop it. There was no room for doubt in the mind of a spy; especially on a long mission like this one, where she’d be for years with minimal contact with Targent. She’d heard rumours of those who wavered. They didn’t last. Emmy’s grip tightened on the handlebars. She had a mission, and she would execute. If not for Targent, then for Uncle Leon. She owed it to him.


End file.
